Project Hogwarts
by FancyQuinn
Summary: Former Gundam pilot Duo Maxwell has finally found his passion in the video game industry in a post-war world. When he starts working on a secret game that he pours his heart and soul into, no one anticipates that there's so much more to Duo's new world..
1. Chapter 1

Project Hogwarts

Chapter One: Project Hogwarts

Warnings: Slash, Americanized British

Disclaimer: Don't own either Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

Pairings: Nothing concrete…yet.

* * *

The year was After Colony 196. With the war finally over and now peace reigning over both the colonies and the Earth Sphere United Nations the five original Gundam wielding terrorists who played several key roles in winning the war were still trying to find their place within their new, 'normal' lives. While doing so, they found comfort in staying in the same residence under the Winner name, as each found their own niche in society. Heero Yuy and Wufei Chang, prior owners of the Gundams Wing Zero and Shenlong, respectively, went on directly after the war to become full time Preventers, an organization dedicated to sustaining peace within a world that was still healing from wartime. Quatre Winner, the ex-pilot of Gundam Sandrock, continued to run the family business in memory of his father, while Trowa Barton of Gundam Heavyarms aided Quatre as his personal assistant. Usually traveling during the weekdays, they took weekends like this to relax with the other ex-pilots, dozing and laughing around the manor.

Duo Maxwell, previous pilot to Gundam Deathscythe, had the most difficult time conforming to the peace. With first failing at his scrap yard venture with co-owner Hilde Schbeiker and then becoming bored as his time as a part-time Preventer, Duo found himself becoming lost in the new world peace. Just as he was at his wits end, Duo finally found a job that could keep up his interest and lacked the monotony of say, bodyguarding Vice-Minister Relena Darlian-Peacecraft.

At Quatre's insistence, Duo became a professional video game programmer.

Although it lacked the bombs and excitement of terrorizing Oz troops, video game programming provided something reminiscent of hacking and still gave him full use of his imagination. He even helped in creating story boards and character profiles--it kept Duo busy, and more importantly, it kept Duo _happy_. His coworkers were interesting, and his teammates--well, his closest and only friends really--were extremely supportive of his newfound love. Quatre provided him a rather large space within the manor dubbed 'Da Studio' and equipped it with the works--desktop, laptop, storyboards, and any software and hardware Duo could only dream of. Even Heero and Wufei assisted when they could, offering advice on coding, battle strategies in war games, and character design (Wufei was surprisingly a good artist, second only to Trowa who also often dropped in Duo's "Studio" to help Duo in making characters and their profiles).

Really, it was more than a guy like Duo could ask for.

"Whew! I didn't thought I'd ever finish," Duo sighed, slumping back in his seat as the screen in front of him displayed a 'Congratulations, Task Completed!' window. Duo flexed his fingers and enjoyed the cracking sound they made, and enjoyed the relaxing effect even more. Three months--three months of nonstop codes, development, and other technical bullwinkle and now…now he could finally reap the rewards.

Three months ago, Duo was forced to take the week vacation time offered by his workplace. Instead of going anywhere special (and trust, Quatre did offer any place in the world or space), Duo launched into his own private project--_Project Hogwarts_, he had proudly named it. It quickly became his obsession, running home at the end of the work day just to continue working on it, night and day. The other pilots, while slightly concerned, checked in to help him, but Duo wanted it to be a complete surprise when it was finally finished. He poured his heart and soul into the program, every waking moment that he was not eating or sleeping to work on it.

And now finally…finally he was complete.

"Hey guys! I'm finished! I finished it!" He howled from the doorway, fearful of leaving his pet project alone in the room. "Come check it out!"

Not very doubtful that he would be ignored, Duo bounced back to the computer screen clicking a few buttons. The sound of shuffling behind him alerted him that at least three of the other Gundam pilots had arrived.

"Maxwell, this better not be a waste of time," Wufei sneered, but could not help the glint of curiosity that overcame his dark eyes. He walked over to the computer to look at the program's preface on the monitor, and snorted. "It's a giant castle."

"It's Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Duo pronounced, and Quatre smiled.

"Interesting name. What kind of game is it?" Quatre asked, walking forward.

"I'll be able to tell you when a certain _Hee-man _shows up," Duo teased, and Quatre chuckled. Trowa walked forward to stand next to Quatre.

"Last I saw, Heero was on vid-call with Relena," Trowa said, and Duo scrunched up his face. "I'm sure he'll be coming right after he's done. Actually, he should be finishing up now."

True to Trowa's word, Heero slipped in the room not a minute later, looking more than a little annoyed. "Relena needs a bodyguard for the next inter-colonial convention. I told her the security should be sufficient, seeing as how they were handpicked by me. However, she chose to insist that we never spend enough time together."

"Well Heero, you are well aware of her infatuation with you," said Quatre, hands on his hips and a vague smile on his lips. "Can you blame her?"

Heero chose not to answer, and instead walked forward. "Is this it?"

Duo's smile grew to the lengths of a Cheshire cat before he started his explanation. "It's a completely simulated world where magic exists and is hidden from the regular non-magical populace. I have an entire line of characters where I've completely set up every detail--from how they behave to their personalities, but the game's protagonist is a teenager our age named Harry Potter. His history is one of tragedy, his parents are murdered when he was one by a psychopath killer. You play the game from his point of view (meaning it's a role-playing game, of course), and help him defeat his murderer."

"Sounds pretty interesting Duo. Do the other characters interact with you as you play?" Quatre asked, as the other pilots simply listened.

Duo nodded, excited. "They're a key part of the game. I didn't really have the time to put in dialogue, so I installed programs that would determine certain things about that certain character to help them with dialogue and future behaviors. It's like watching a child grow up--you help them become a certain way through Harry and their classmates' behavior, and the characters can change as the story progresses."

"Wow," Quatre said, breathless. "That is some amazing stuff, Duo. It's almost like real life isn't it?"

"It is real life," Duo said, his eyes glowing. Turning back in his seat toward the monitor, Duo typed in a few codes before the game began to load.

"The graphics are impressive," Heero admitted.

"As if I'd make something so low-tech," Duo scoffed as he smiled. "This is going to be---"

Duo never got to finish his sentence, because as soon as the game finished loading, a bright light filled the room. If there were any shouts, they remained unheard as the white light only brightened. After a minute, the bright light was sucked back into the monitor, leaving only an empty room in it's wake.

* * *

Okay, like? Dislike? First story, and I couldn't resist since I love HP/GW crossovers. Hoping to make something different. As for pairings, I'm really leaning toward a DuoxDraco, and other pairings are up in the air. 1x4 or 3x4 though is sounding pretty good….

Next Chapter: The boys meet Duo's eccentric creation, Dumbledore.

Critical R&R appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Project Hogwarts**

**Chapter Two**: It Could Be Drugs…

**Warnings**: Slash, Americanized British

**Pairings**: DuoxDraco (eventually), others still in debate

**Disclaimer**: Don't own either Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

**AN**: So here's the thing. I've decided to go the route not so travelled and decided to pair the Gundam boys with different HP characters to make it _completely _crossover. Sorry Tomoko-Mai, I know you were pulling for Draco and Blaise but I promise this pairing will be worth it~As for keeping everyone in character, it's really important to me that they do, so I do appreciate you commenting on it :-]. As for Kanashii, I agree, Draco needs more love in the crossover category. Thanks to everyone who reviewed (Rune the Secret Child, wolfspeaker01, jacann, weirdtigerlover, Sakura Eternity)! It really helped me push this chapter out all the faster!

* * *

Duo woke up to the scent of blood and wet grass. He clenched his teeth together as he quickly realized that his nose was more than likely broken. '_Where the hell am I?'_

Holding onto his aching nose, Duo rolled onto his back, hearing shuffling around him. Reaching for his gun just in case, he was not surprised when a familiar blonde head popped in over him.

"Your nose is bleeding," Quatre informed him.

"Yeah, well so is your face," Duo retorted and winced from the pain in his nose. Blood was leaking out of Quatre's hair and dribbling down his cheek like a bloody tear. '_He probably has a concussion_.' "I think my nose broken."

"If it is, Heero can set it…or so I've heard from you," Quatre said, grinning, wiping at the blood on his cheek. It smeared, making the wound look worse than it already was. "None of us didn't want to move you, we were afraid of doing you even more damage. I think you fell onto a tree and the branch couldn't handle the weight." He pointed to the sunken branch in the mud where Duo had woken up, face front.

"Damn." Duo sat up, wincing at the pain as he looked around to see a several trees and bushes around him. Trowa was sitting beneath a tree, wrapping what looked like a piece of his sleeve around what appeared to be his bleeding hand. He turned back to Quatre. "Where's Heero and Wufei?"

"Scouting the area. We have no idea where we are. Do you remember what happened? "

"A bright light," he admitted. "And that's about it." Quatre nodded.

"That's all we remember too." Quatre looked up as a twig snapped. Heero and Wufei were back. "Did you guys find anything?" Quatre asked.

Heero's mouth formed a thin line and his eyes were chips of ice. Wufei was scowling, looking particularly upset. "If this is a joke Maxwell, it's not funny."

Duo looked up at him, indigo eyes confused. "What? You think this is a joke?" He showed the pair his broken, bleeding nose. Heero's lips turned downward as he made his way to the braided ex-pilot. "Besides, what makes you say that?"

Wufei hesitated as Heero bent down to examine Duo's face. His face contorted before settling into a small frown. "Does nothing about this…forest, seem familiar to you?"

Duo grunted as Heero snapped his nose back into place, and felt a strong headache coming on. "No, I haven't been in a forest since Deathscythe days. Why do you ask?"

Heero stared him in the eyes, still crouching next to him. "We found your school," he said. "Hogwarts."

* * *

Duo could not believe his eyes. There, right in front of him…his beloved creation that he had spent weeks creating, just on it's own. This really _was_ Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"This is sick," he breathed. He touched the stone in front of him. It was cold and rough against his fingers. "I think this is an exact replica of the castle I designed."

"It could be drugs," Quatre guessed. Heero shook his head, also touching the stone.

"I'm immune to most drugs, and I'd be able to recognize if there were any other drugs in my system, " Heero informed the rest of the group. Duo stood back from the castle and placed his arms at the back of his head.

"Besides, that doesn't explain why we can all see it," Duo sighed. "I just wish there was a way to explain all of this."

"I'm sure there is," a new, chipper voice interrupted. Heero grabbed his gun and pointed it at the old man as Duo's eyes widened.

"Dumbledore," he breathed. The old man smiled.

"Why hello there, Duo Maxwell," said Albus Dumbledore, his robe spilling around him as he took a bow. Duo's eyes, if possible, widened even more.

"You know…you know who I am?" Duo stuttered.

"Of course I do, I know every single one of you." He nodded at the remaining four Gundam pilots as well. "Quatre Winner, Heero Yuy, Wufei Chang, and Trowa Barton."

Duo bit his lip as the wheels turned in his head.. Heero cocked his gun, glaring at the suspicious old man. "Anyone can know our names, we've all been in the news."

"But of course," Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling. He wasn't even partially effected by the presence of Heero's gun. "Who hasn't heard of the Famous Five…the five orphan boys who single handedly thwarted several Death Eater muggle and wizard murder plots, and are the only people known to successfully kill dementors?"

Wufei looked as if he was going to open his mouth, but Duo quickly stepped on his foot and smiled at Dumbledore. "Yep, that's us!"

Dumbledore nodded, smiling gently. "I am very happy you fine gentlemen finally decided to accept my invitation to the school…although I do wish you had responded via owl, as per normal. Your entrance caused quite the disturbance in the school's wards."

"We apologize, sir. Some ah…misplaced magic brought us here," Duo said. '_Not exactly a lie_,' he thought to himself. Dumbledore stared at the indigo-eyed boy for a while, before nodding.

"Well, that would explain it I suppose. Now if you please, I think it's best to discuss the rest this inside…in my office over some twizzlers, perhaps? They have become my favorite candy. We can even ask Poppy to clean you up," Dumbledore chatted cheerfully, turning toward the castle as he took graceful strides toward the stone steps. The former pilots were left in silence in the wake of the possibly senile old man.

Duo was the first of the ex-pilots to follow the old man, nibbling his bottom lip as he nodded back at his fellow pilots. Quatre, Heero, Trowa, and Wufei all exchanged glances as they hesitantly made their way up the stone steps of the school.

What exactly had Duo gotten them into?

* * *

AN2: So, like I said before, reviews are appreciated! Comments and Criticism only helps me grow as an author. :) I also think I'm in desperate need of a new summary, haha.

Next Chapter: In which Duo gives an explanation, and the five are Sorted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Project Hogwarts**

**Chapter Three**: Obligations and Purposes

**Warnings**: Slash, Americanized British

**Pairings**: DuoxDraco (eventually), others (surprise!)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own either Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

**AN**: (**PLEASE READ**) So, after the dismal amount of reviews I received from the last chapter and the large amount of Story Alerts, I've found myself having to comment. Listen, I know at least some of you enjoy the story. Please review it. I felt completely disheartened when I realized I only received three reviews out of the 200 people that have viewed the last chapter. Even if you don't like it, please comment on what can be done to make you like it. I need to know in order to grow as a writer. Chapters too short? Characters out of character? Story too boring? Grammar killing you? Let me know, so that I may be able to fix it. Otherwise, it'll make me feel that me feel writing this brings no pleasure to the people reading it, which will make me in turn feel miserable about writing it. So let's give a little to each other, k? I don't want you guys feeling that I'm being nasty about this either, I'm just being honest as a new writer to this genre of fanfiction and really care about feedback. (**PLEASE READ**)

**AN2**: Also, I know I said the boys would be Sorted in this chapter, however due to some last minute changes, they'll be sorted in the next chapter. Responses to the people that did review are on the bottom of this chapter, and I truly do appreciate your support.

* * *

Dumbledore's office was just as Duo remembered creating it, looking around numbly at the moving, chattering paintings around him. The other pilots were glancing at the portraits as well, but only Quatre allowed himself to look completely awed.

Albus Dumbledore, kook as he was, just sat patiently at his desk and kept on smiling, once in a while taking a lemon drop in his mouth once in a while. To the left of his lemon drops, was a tube full of multi-colored Twizzlers.

Taking a seat in one of the chairs that Dumbledore had transfigured for them, Duo shifted a bit before reaching into his pocket for a peppermint. His eyes widened once he realized that right next to the weight of his normally placed gun, he found--

"My wand," he breathed. He drew the long, slender stick out to examine it, and found to his great pleasure that it was exactly how he remembered designing it. "Deathwood, 11 inches."

The remaining standing pilots exchanged glances once more before taking a seat themselves. Dumbledore nodded cheerfully.

"Welcome to my office, gentlemen. I do appreciate the visit, and your unexpected--but not unhappy--acceptance into Hogwarts. I do hope you find what you are looking for, here at your new home."

Heero's eyes narrowed. "And what," he asked, "exactly, is it, that we are looking for?"

Dumbledore's smile only widened and his eyes became much brighter. "Why, my boy, that is only for you to answer, isn't it? For no one comes to Hogwarts without the most smallest of a purpose..."

"_Purpose_," Wufei spat, angrily. "We have a purpose, back at home--"

"Purpose…or obligations?" Albus asked, his voice patient and light. Wufei's mouth shut closed, eyes' wide. "My boy, there are certain differences in what we need and what we want, and although most times the two are quite interchangeable, what truly causes the differences are where and why we are wanted and needed in the first place. Obligations can be placed on us meaningfully or meaninglessly, and are usually put on ourselves based on other people, but _purpose _is something that we should not fight, for it is truly for the greater good, for ourselves and our futures." He looked at the boys, his eyes intense. "Certainly you'll stay, at least for the moment, to figure out the two?"

Duo felt his mouth dry out. He was quite sure the other pilots' felt the same. Dumbledore stood up.

"I am afraid that there are some matters and preparations, I must attend right now--you'll have this moment to decide your purposes." And with a gentle nod, his cloak billowed behind him as the old wizard whisked down the stairs out of his office. The gargoyle shut decisively behind him.

They were quiet for a moment, before Quatre started "Duo--"

Duo's hands flew up. "Don't ask, because I have no idea what he was talking about."

Trowa's mouth, once a thin line, began to frown. "Duo, how can you not know? Did you not create him?" He leaned forward in his chair, his hands slightly gripping the plump cushions on the arms. "Is he not how you remember him or is this just some sort of recreation that was created to simply capture us unguarded?" His voice was quiet, but demanding. Although Duo was staring at the floor, he could feel Heero's cold eyes glaring into him.

Duo squirmed in his chair as the remaining pilots stared at him. "I don't know," answered Duo, his eyes raising toward them. His eyes were lit with honesty. "I don't know how we got here, but I do know at least how and why everything is working out the way they are--and why Dumbledore is reacting to us the way he is. You see guys, I didn't get to exactly explain what I used to create this--world. When I created Hogwarts, I made sure to put a cheat in, so that if we ever wanted to play ourselves there wouldn't be a problem, and that we would be able to fit into this world perfectly." Duo waved his own wand around, causing small silver sparks to come out. "Check your pockets, there should be one like mine, except I created them to be distinct to you."

The pilots did as they were told, and were surprised to see that indeed there were similar sticks in their pockets. Duo pointed at Quatre's first. "Sandalwood and unicorn hair, 9 ½ inches." Then to Trowa. "Maple Wood and Pegasus hair, 11 inches." Wufei. "Ebony Wood and Dragon's Heartstring, 9 inches." And then, nodded to Heero, smiling. "Cedar Wood and Unicorn horn, 10 inches." Duo nodded to himself, examining his own wand. "Although it does sound silly, these are going to be your new weapons for a while." Duo reached into his pocked and waved the gun almost playfully. "These don't have much effect here, since they create spells to block physical objects." He put it away. "You'll be learning magical spells here, to help us through. I'll help you, since I'm pretty sure I know a good amount of them anyway.

"I put in most of my work into creating our own characters, because I didn't want the program I was using to screw anything up. But instead of screwing things up, I think it blended us almost too easily in." Duo leaned back into the comfortable chair. "Our stories are pretty simple, so that there isn't much doubt. We're orphans that have been trained by five different warlocks, and eventually joined together to fight death eaters--those are the bad guys. They serve under a guy named Lord Voldemort, but his original name is Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Quatre leaned forward in his chair, and his eyes were bright with a question that Duo didn't really want to answer. "Duo…what program did you use to create this game, exactly?"

Duo winced. "Zero." The shocked and angered expressions made him continue. "No, no it's not what you think. I used the program because of its uses in predictability. I made up simple characters, and used the Zero system to create futures based on simple backgrounds that I created for each character. Some I didn't really make backgrounds for and Zero created them anyway, based on the number of students supposed to be here. Sort of like pawns, they're not really meant to be important, but they're used to help you through your battle."

_Like soldiers under generals_. It was unsaid, but all the pilots were united under the thought.

"Who are our allies?" Heero asked, his eyes reminding Duo of the war.

"Well, really anyone, since the game is pretty open. But you can usually count on Gryffindor, since they're usually on the side of good. One person in particular that is the original protagonist is someone named Harry Potter, and his partners are Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. You might want to stay away from Slytherins, since most of them are on the side of the bad guys."

"What are Slytherins and Gryffindors?" asked Quatre. Duo looked all too excited to explain.

"The school is divided into four Houses--Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins. Each have their own ideals, and that's how you're usually sorted. Gryffindors are brave, Ravenclaws are smart, Hufflepuffs are loyal, and Slytherins are sly."

"But don't most people have combinations of those traits?" Trowa inquired. Duo's smile only got brighter.

"Yeah, but then that's what the Sorting Hat is for." Duo looked around the office for the hat, but was disappointed when he couldn't find it amongst the doodads in the office. "The Sorting Hat determines who's fit for what House, by seeing what traits are stronger."

"I see."

"Maxwell, as wonderful as this all seems, I think we're all forgetting the most important thing…how are we supposed to get home?" Wufei asked, and Duo drooped just a little bit. "We have--obligations, things we are needed for at home. We cannot simply play here as avatars for your game."

Duo nodded slowly. It was true--although there was peace, with Wufei and Heero here, who would be there to keep it? The Preventers depended on their best agents to infiltrate those people who were trying to disrupt peace.

But then…who was to say that the Preventers weren't going on well without them there? Duo decided to keep that thought to himself.

"I'll try to find a way, I can't promise anything," Duo sighed. "I'm sure as long as the intention is there, the Zero system will find a way to bring us back. In fact, I'm sure the answer will probably be in the Hogwarts' library."

Before anything else could be said, the gargoyle slipped open once more and Dumbledore slipped through, smiling. "All right boys, the preparations are finished. We may now proceed to the Great Hall for your Sorting."

Duo stood up, as did the rest of the teenagers. Looked as if Dumbledore had been planning to have them stay, after all.

* * *

**Next chapter**: The Sorting.

**AN3**: Also, credit goes to www. geocities. Com / slytherin library/ wandtypes. html for the description of wand types and such. I kinda took a lot of liberties, though. And review responses right below this! _**And remember**_! Constructive criticism welcome, as well as simple encouragement or corrections!

**Wolfspeaker01**: I didn't even realize my mistake! Thanks, I'll be sure to correct that once I actually get on revising the story a bit--after reading the first two chapters, I think a few things can be added in. As for the question you posed in your review~haha, trust me, you'll be finding that out later rather than sooner 3.

**Amylou11987**: Aw thanks! I meant for this to come out earlier, but well…

**Sakura Maxwell-Minamino**: Wellllll we'll definitely see about that threesome! I do have some twists and turns planned, and although the story has been Duo's point of view mostly, once the boys are sorted I'll be able to write the story from their points of view as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Project Hogwarts**

**Chapter Four**: The Sorting

**Warnings**: Slash, Americanized British

**Pairings**: DuoxDraco (eventually), others (surprise!)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own either Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

**AN**: Thanks for the reviews guys! They really helped me with this chapter. And I hope you really enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviewer responses at the bottom!

* * *

Duo Maxwell would have been lying to himself if he said he was not the least bit nervous. It was 6 o'clock in this world—meaning it was just about time for all of Hogwarts' students and professors to tuck into their evening suppers. Professor Dumbledore had stridden into the Great Hall before them, asking for them to stay near the Great Hall's doors until he announced their arrival. Inside, he could hear the chattering of the unsuspecting students that he created.

Duo cradled his head in his hands. _What have I gotten us into?_

Quatre's hand gripped his shoulder in reassurance, Duo turning his head to look at his gentle smile. "Don't worry, Duo. I'm sure we'll find a way out of this, somehow."

"What should we expect once we are called in?" Heero's monotonous voice interrupted, and the two former Gundam pilots turned to face him. Heero's arms were crossed over his green tank top and his eyes were intense. "What is being 'Sorted'?"

Duo sighed, running his hand through his bangs. "Well, you recall what I told you about the four Houses of Hogwarts, right?" At their nod, he continued, "each of us is going to be Sorted into one of the four Houses, based on our personalities, histories, and ambitions by the Sorting Hat. So there's a possibility that we're going to be separated for a while, until we're either in class together or have some free time."

Heero's frown deepened. "Separated, we're far more vulnerable to not only enemies, but these students as well."

"And we don't know as much as you do about this game, besides," added Wufei, his lips pursed. "How are we supposed to get through the days, with people asking us questions?"

Duo chewed on his cheek a bit, racking his memory. "Well, from what I remember of what I wrote into our profiles, we're a pretty secretive group anyway, so most people that asked questions could be diverted with just a 'it's confidential'…not like you're unused to saying that anyway." Duo gave a playful glance to both Wufei and Heero. "Really, you won't have to lie—and most of the students should want to get to know you as people, before digging into backgrounds as much. If anything, they will be more focused on Harry, who's the _real_ hero of this story."

"Harry," Trowa murmured, "Harry Potter. The boy you mentioned earlier, you mean?"

Duo nodded enthusiastically. "He's an orphan, just like us, and he's the one destined to defeat Lord Voldemort. He's gone through a lot of crap already…if you ask anyone, they'll tell you his story." His lips pursed a bit as his eyes darkened into a near black. "And that's another thing guys, I'm not sure if I can promise there won't be any trouble here. When I created this world with the Zero system, I made Voldemort a pretty twisted evil dude. He's a sociopath, which makes his ego and ambition his greatest weaknesses. He has a bunch of followers called Death Eaters, who are just as twisted as he is." A silence in the Great Hall distracted him, and decided that the Sorting was about to start. "Someone should be coming to get us now. At the end of dinner, meet me at the Library. Someone should be able to direct you there—this castle is pretty humungous, and it's easy to take a wrong turn, so you might want to ask someone to take you there. And whatever you do, stay within—"

The Great Hall's doors creaked open, and Duo had to fight from reaching into his pocket. A much older woman peeked through with a pointed hat and a stern face, but Duo could easily see the softness in her gaze. Duo smiled, an ache in his heart at the familiar face.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," he muttered, looking at her meekly. The woman seemed to be fighting a smile herself at the look.

"Hello, hello boys," she said almost tersely, her eyes glancing between them. "It is now time for your Sorting. Please follow me." Her head disappeared behind the door, and Duo was nearly quick to follow when a hand caught his own. Duo looked back almost impatiently to see Quatre's blue eyes, narrowed in confusion.

"What were you about to say before she came?" Quatre asked quickly. Duo's eyes widened, having almost forgotten his train of thought.

"Oh yeah!" he said, and then quieted his voice more so that only the remaining four of them could hear. "Whatever you do_, stay within the house you're assigned_. As of right now, they're the only ones you can trust. Unless, of course, you end up in Slytherin." Duo scowled. "They're the worst. Untrustworthy, completely prejudiced—"

Someone cleared their throat, and Duo looked ahead to see Professor McGonagall standing there with an irritated look on her face. Gulping, Duo stepped into the Great Hall with his fellow Gundam pilots, and was immediately overwhelmed with the number of students there.

The Great Hall erupted into whispers. Duo felt his face heat up immediately and his ears were burning, the only thing keeping him walking being Professor McGonagall's stern look that oh-so-reminded him of Sister Helen. He had created the professor after the deceased nun, after all. Dumbledore had been created after Father Maxwell, but the appearance was nowhere as similar as the ones between Professor McGonagall and Sister Helen. Duo stared at the bottom of Professor McGonagall's flare robe before it came to a stop in front of them.

Duo looked up and peered around Professor McGonagall to see one of his more fun inventions, the Sorting Hat, sitting upon a stool, looking just as weary and torn and wise as he made it out to be. He felt anxiety and excitement bubble up inside of him at the thought of putting it on, wondering what it would say to him.

In front at the teacher's table, Albus Dumbledore stood up with a warm smile. "Students, please welcome your new classmates with open arms. They have come from afar to join us in education, and we are quite honored for them to join us. And now, the time has come for them to be Sorted!" The applause in the room was crushing, and Dumbledore shushed the Hall with a wave of his hand. "Gentlemen," he nodded at the boys, "please choose amongst yourself who shall be first to put on the Sorting Hat." His eyes twinkled amazingly at them, and Duo turned to the remaining four, nodding discreetly at Heero.

Heero did not hesitate to walk ahead, lifting the hat. His lips, normally in a thin line, frowned slightly before glancing at Duo, who gave a great nod of encouragement. Almost tentatively, Heero placed it over his head.

Duo watched in awe and fear, wondering if the Sorting Hat could or would tell that they were not from this world. He then wondered if the Sorting Hat could read their minds at all—

"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat bellowed, and Professor McGonagall swooped down to remove the hat from a confused-looking Heero. Duo laughed at Heero's expression as Professor McGonagall pushed the teen toward the students at her table, who were applauding rather loudly. Duo then nodded to Wufei, who confidently strode to the stool and sat. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head, but almost immediately after, the Sorting Hat shouted "Ravenclaw!"

Wufei, not looking nearly as disoriented as Heero had but looking rather dazed, stumbled toward the table that was currently clapping. Duo nodded to Quatre, who almost shyly made his way to the Sorting hat. A wolf- whistle through the Great Hall caused him to blush, and Trowa frowned slightly. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat over Quatre's head, but almost immediately, much like Wufei, the Sorting Hat yelled "Hufflepuff!"

The blonde smiled shyly as he walked forward and a group of students met him enthused, dragging him to the table. Duo smiled. That group would be great for Quatre, as friendly and supportive as they were. Duo looked at Trowa with a small smile on his face, and Trowa nodded before also making his way to the Sorting Hat. Placing himself comfortable on the stool, Professor McGonagall positioned the Sorting Hat gently on his head. Duo tilted his head in curiosity, wondering what House the Sorting hat would choose for Trowa. Heero, Wufei, and Quatre had been easy to guess—Heero with his strength and noble bravery, Wufei with his studies and sternness, and Quatre with loyalty and selflessness fit their Houses nearly perfectly. However, Trowa's personality was much harder to dissect, and because he rarely said anything, it was hard for Duo to place Trowa in a House himself. He began to fear that his friend would end up in Slytherin, when—

"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat hollered, and calmly Trowa made his way to the booming table, after Professor McGonagall removed the Sorting Hat.

Duo felt a great amount of relief before the anticipation burst inside of him, as he quickly made his way to the stool. Before the Sorting Hat covered his eyes, Duo managed to glance around the other Houses, noticing his fellow pilots paying close attention to him. Smiling and winking, his face disappeared underneath the Sorting Hat.

* * *

'_Why, hello Creator.'_

Duo nearly jumped, licking his lips. '_Hey_?'

The Sorting Hat chuckled. _'It is quite the honor, being able to sort the man who created me. Your friends were quite interesting as well—but you, hmmm, you….'_

'_Ye_s?' Duo's thoughts were filled with hope and excitement.

'_You're quite different, my boy, quite different_,' the Sorting Hat murmured to him. '_Surely not Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw material, but not quite Gryffindor either…_'

Duo's heart plummeted. '_No, not Slytherin, please not Slytherin!_'

The Sorting Hat hummed. '_I do seem to recall hearing that before…several times, but more famously from that young man, Harry._' The Sorting hat was silent. '_Mr. Maxwell, you give me no other choice—there is only one place you'll surely flourish, only one place that could truly appreciate your talents—_'

'_But—no—_'

"Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat roared, and as the Sorting Hat was snatched off his head, Duo, stunned and miserable, made his way to his new House, who were clapping almost as exaggeratedly as the Gryffindors had. Not once did he meet his fellow pilot's eyes.

* * *

Constructive Criticism and general encouragement are really appreciated. R&R guys :)

Weirdtigerlover: Haha, thanks! I hope this lives up to your expectations!

Sakura Maxwell-Minamino: Haha, well there aren't many crossovers of this genre to begin with, so that couple is pretty rare to begin with, yeah? But I want to have a threesome like that in my next story, still working on it though…

Moongun: Aw, why thank you! I wanted to make something different, and I really hope this continues being unique but still pretty in character!

Reader in the Corner: wow thank you for all the tips, they really did help. I'm thinking of taking up a Beta for the grammatical errors, since that does seem to be a bit of a problem for me. As for Deathwood, I am aware of its nonexistence, but I figured if I could take some liberties, so could Duo, haha. As for the HP universe—well, telling that would ruin the surprises I have planned, but I can answer (without spoiling) that yes, they are two completely different worlds.

Grapejellybean: Thanks, I really wanted to make something different :) I really do appreciate it!

Kanashii Kopper: Oh it's quite all right, I didn't get to update until today. Midterms really blow, yknow? Haha, and yeah, Dumbledore won't be evil in this story~I don't think I could make him evil, maybe just a little manipulative though.

Mannd1068: Thank you! The idea just popped up in my head, and just kept bugging me until I decided to write it down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Project Hogwarts**

**Chapter Five**: War and Pettiness

**Warnings**: Slash, Americanized British

**Pairings**: DuoxDraco (eventually), others (surprise!)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own either Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

**AN**: Well, it's definitely been a while, but life circumstances and such. After rereading some reviews, I decided post this up. Enjoy!

* * *

Duo Maxwell was still in his silent daze five minutes into being inducted into his new House, and ten minutes later when the entrée appeared magically on the table. He did not even respond when his fellow Slytherin politely asked him to pass the bread, and Draco Malfoy could not help but think about how incredibly rude _that _was, since he rarely asked for anything in the first place.

So rude he thought it to be that he loudly commented on it for half the table to hear. The loud, condescending tone seemed to snap Duo out of his reverie, and as an added bonus Draco received the famous boy's full attention.

…Well, that glare _was _screaming negative attention, but that had never deterred Draco before from attempting to make friends before. Just ask bloody Potter.

Nevertheless, one of his own housemates would never reject the prince of Slytherin. Draco gracefully offered his hand in a handshake, his gray eyes glinting in self-imposed importance. "Why, it's about time you snapped out of it. I know being a Slytherin can be quite overwhelming, but one of _your _fame would be used to it." Draco cracked a smirk. "I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way. Slytherin prefect. I'll be the one to show you around the Castle."

Duo's eyes widened a bit before looking down at the hand offered to him. It took all of five seconds for Draco to suddenly feel uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed. "Surely even in the Muggle world you've learned about proper manners?" Draco murmured, is eyes slightly narrowed as he began withdrawing his hand. The rest of his House exploded into whispers. A too familiar pain ached him, a reminder of his first year at Hogwarts.

He was quite surprised however a second later when Duo's hand shot out to meet his own, and fought hard not to grimace when his bones began to crack under the tight grip. Draco's eyes met Duo's own, only to see a fiery cruelty and obvious disgust present there. Draco's eyes widened--perhaps his father's activities brought upon this behavior? This _was _one of the more active players of the Light side of the war afterall, but certainly he would not behave this way toward the son of a _cleared _Death Eater?

Duo leaned in, a malicious smirk on his lips. "Why hello, _Draco_," he purred. "I'll be the one to make your life a living hell, for as long as I'm here." The smirk only became wider as Draco's eyes widened in subtle horror. Duo leaned closer, and Draco could smell his husky breath--it reminded Draco of his father's tangerine-flavored tobacco that he used in the pipe during early evenings. "Now you're going to feel how it feels to be bullied--how it feels to have your world crashing down around you, sparing none of your feelings and your friends…just like you've done to all your victims throughout these years."

Draco frowned. "What have I done to _you_, Maxwell?" Draco frowned as another thought came to him and tried hard to release his hand from Duo's, but his grip was relentless. "Surely you're not one of those _Mudblood _sympathizers-"

Duo yanked him forward, and Draco almost found his head in Duo's lap. That seemed to effectively capture Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle's attention, as they both frowned and put down their forks. Duo paid no heed to them.

"You will not use that word in my presence," he growled, and Duo felt an ugly flush cross his cheeks as the House quieted. "Nor will you use it ever again, if you want proper use of your mouth."

"How dare--" Draco was cut off by a harsh shake.

"Don't play with me, Malfoy," Duo growled menacingly. "You're playing with Death, if you do." And with that, he released Draco into a ungraceful heap and stood up. "No need to be here," Draco heard him mutter before Duo strode in the direction of one of his other friends that he had came in with. Draco rubbed his sore wrist as blotches of pink ruled his cheeks.

A girl that only could have been Pansy hissed into his ear, "What was that about?"

And Draco could only shrug his shoulders helplessly in reply.

* * *

Heero and Trowa were silent as they were bombarded with questions from the redheaded boy in front of them--Ronald Weasley ("but just Ron, please," he had insisted). It could have been simply because they were just inadvertently paying attention to the small ruckus being caused at the Slytherin table by their braided friend, or it could have been that they were still trying to find a way to answer all of the questions the boy had rambled off at once. Other students--Weasley's older twin brothers, Fred and George Weasley, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnagan, Dean Thomas, Colin Creevey--seemed to be just as interested in their responses, and even Duo's famed Harry Potter seemed vaguely interested, although also a bit distracted by the Slytherin table.

Heero always did hate these public gatherings, but luckily he was going to be saved soon, if Duo's dark look said anything as he grabbed Quatre from the shoulders and pulled him from his seat. Looking bewildered, Heero heard Quatre stumble a short apology to another blonde boy as Duo set his sights on the Gryffindor table. Apparently, Wufei was already standing.

Without hesitation, Heero and Trowa stood up. "If you'll excuse us," Trowa muttered.

Ron appeared flabbergasted. "But you can't--this is--"

Hermione Granger, the wild-haired girl who seemed to be the most intelligent of the group, interrupted. "This is dinner, aren't you hungry from your journey? And how will you know how to get around?" She straightened up and managed to look stern and curious at the same time. "I'm one of the prefects that's supposed to lead you two around, and if you don't know the castle all that well, you'll get lost, and Ron and I will be held responsible."

Heero was scowling, his impatience quickly winning him over when Trowa replied quite smoothly, "Don't worry, our friend Duo knows most of the ways around the school. We're simply visiting the library to make ourselves comfortable and study a bit." He gave a small, mysterious smile. "Today has been quite overwhelming for us. Are we not allowed to unwind a bit?"

Hermione blushed as Ron suddenly looked slightly embarassed. Hermione cleared her throat. "Just…please be back before nine tonight," she muttered. "That way, at least Ron can show you which room you're dorming in. I'm assuming your friend will take you to the Gryffindor Tower?"

"Of course," drawled Duo's voice, and Heero and Trowa turned to see a less infuriated Duo. "You need not worry, your fellow Gryffindors are safe with me."

Hermione pursed her lips. "You'll forgive me if I say I barely trust any Slytherin, but you are new, so I'll trust for now that they haven't infected you with their…_negativity_."

Duo's grin was sharper than a blade's edge. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about _that_, Ms. Granger," he cooed with an almost mocking bow. He turned to his two companions. "I think I'm ready to go now, if you guys are."

"Wait," Hermione said. Duo's grin dimmed and began to turn downward in impatience. "How do you know your way around? I thought you had never been here before?

Duo gave her a smirk that made even Quatre feel tingles up his spine. "We all have our secrets, don't we?" he whispered, and this time, without further adieu Duo walked off toward the Great Hall's doors. Quatre and Wufei followed in unison, curiosity in their eyes.

Nodding, Trowa and Heero followed behind Duo out of the Great Hall, where an ominous silence seemed to fill the room for a few minutes after they left before breaking into excited whispers.

At the Gryffindor table, Hermione was still staring at the Great Hall's doors. "How did he know my name?" she whispered to herself, but Harry still heard it. He frowned.

At the teacher's table, Severus Snape was glaring.

* * *

"Duo, what was that about?" Quatre demanded quietly as they found an empty table near the back. Barely anyone was there--well, except Madam Pince, who never seemed to leave. Duo wondered if he had put that in her character, but found he could not remember.

"And why did you attack that boy at your table?" Wufei asked, his eyes wandering around the books nearby. "I thought we were to act civil to our classmates."

"That's no ordinary boy," Duo finally said, after a brief pause. He sighed, brushing his hand through his bangs. "Draco Malfoy was created out of every rich snob that ever treated me badly when I was on the streets. He's nasty and picks on all the kids here. His father is a heartless criminal, and his mother is no better, spoiling him rotten. He's a bad egg, all around."

"But what did _he _do to _you_?" Quatre asked, his eyes slightly narrowed. Duo began to look defensive.

"What do you mean, what did he do to me? Nothing!"

"So you attacked him unprovoked?" Wufei snarled. "Dishonorable!"

Duo slammed his hands on the table, causing a 'shh'! from Madam Pince. He ignored it. "Listen," he hissed. "Where would we be, right now, if we hadn't stepped up to the plate and destroyed Oz? Were we supposed to wait before they did something personally to us, and _then _attack?"

"Duo, this is not war," Trowa said solemnly. "This is school, _your _school, with children you created." He peered up at Duo from his bang. "Surely you know the difference?"

Duo felt himself flush with both rage and humiliation. "Of course! But--"

"This is childish," Heero announced. He gave a solid nod to the rest of the boys. "This isn't worth our time, and that is precious. Let Duo find out on his own how petty this is--"

"_Petty_?" Duo raged. "Petty! I'll--"

"OUT!" Madam Pince grabbed Duo by the collar and pointed to the door. Duo seemed too shocked to react. "All of you, OUT! Come back when you learn some proper library etiquette!"

* * *

"So this is where we'll meet up from now on," Duo muttered miserably, scratching his head. It was an old abandoned potions lab, that had a really funky odor and green splotches on the walls. "We still need to study, and this would be best to practice spellwork and things we'll need to learn to keep up appearances here." Duo was still somber, but no one brought up the Malfoy issue again. He scrunched up his nose. It was not childish nor petty. They simply did not _understand_. Slytherins were evil brats, and Draco Malfoy most of all. Child or not, he was a threat to Harry and the rest of the school. "Since we don't have books right now, we'll have to go by on things I remember." He pulled out his wand, slightly admiring its craftwork before positioning it in front of him. "Now, pull out your wands," he grinned. "And I'm not talking about the ones in your pants!"

The boys groaned. It was going to be a long time before nine o'clock.

* * *

AN: So that's it! I actually had about half of this done last week, but kinda got swept up in holiday and such. Review guys! (I know you readers are out there, I can see the stats and who puts me on alert!)

Special Thanks to reviewers: MoonGun, Sakura Maxwell-Minamino, WingedAngelGuardian, Hikaru Kosuzaku, AnimaLynx, HevenSentHellBroken, & Peaceful Angel. This is really for you guys, if it weren't for your reviews I'd probably give up (smileyface).


End file.
